


60 Letters

by anssyln



Series: 60 Letters [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Mikasa is their cousin, Modern AU, erejeanmarco brotp, jeansasha, onesided sashamarco, rivetra, sasha and levi are siblings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anssyln/pseuds/anssyln
Summary: Sasha dan Jean. Trost dan Stohess. 60 surat dan akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu. Modern AU. Jeansasha, onesided!sashamarco. Rivetra. Eremika





	1. How We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All belongs to Hajime Isayama
> 
> Warning: Bahasa nggak baku, penggunaan lo- gue, typo, dan sebagainya. Dan oh ya, disini Sasha dan Levi itu kakak beradik, sedangkan Mikasa sama Sasha dan Levi sepupuan. Untuk chapter pertama, format ceritanya berbentuk surat dulu karena itu adalah awal perkenalan mereka.

_**Surat no. 1** _

_**2 Februari 2013.** _

_Dear_ Marco Bodt,

Kamu masih ingat kan sama aku? Ini aku, Sasha, cewek yang pernah kamu tolong di kantin sekolah tiga bulan yang lalu. Ah, pasti nggak inget ya. Itu lho, cewek berambut cokelat yang kepleset kulit pisang sampai akhirnya makanannya tumpah semua. Kamu waktu itu bantuin aku berdiri dan akhirnya nawarin aku untuk beli makanan lagi pakai uangmu. Masih nggak ingat juga? Ya udah, nggak apa- apa juga sih, toh kejadiannya udah lama. Lagipula, aku juga bukan orang penting yang harus diinget.

Oh iya, aku dengar kamu sekarang sudah pindah ke Stohess, jadi aku tanya alamat rumah barumu ke Connie Springer. Kebetulan dia temanku juga. _By the way_ , kamu pasti mikir deh ngapain juga aku masih kirim surat di jaman yang udah serba canggih begini. Sebenernya, maksudku mengirim surat ini karena aku mau mengungkapkan sesuatu sama kamu yang bener- bener nggak bisa aku kasih tau lewat _text_ ataupun _chat._ Kalau kamu mikir untuk mengungkapkan cinta… _ding ding!_ Kamu bener banget. Jujur aja, semenjak kejadian itu aku jadi suka sama kamu dan sering memperhatikan kamu dari kejauhan. Oke, kedengarannya emang _freak_ karena kita jarang bicara dan demi Tuhan beserta alam semesta-Nya, aku harap kamu nggak berpikir kalau aku seorang _stalker_ atau apa lah semacamnya. Tapi jujur deh, aku beneran suka sama kamu. Menurutku, kamu ini beda banget dari cowok kebanyakan yang pernah aku kenal. Kamu baik, perhatian dengan orang sekitar kamu, dan yang lebih penting lagi, kamu punya senyum yang manis. Kamu tau nggak, aku senang banget kalau ngeliat kamu lagi bercanda sama Connie dan kawan- kawan, apalagi kalau lagi tertawa lepas. Kalo udah kayak gitu rasanya hatiku berdesir- desir gimana gitu… Oh iya, aku juga suka _freckles_ kamu! _Freckles_ kamu itu bikin mukamu itu tambah imut lho! Oke oke, stop sebelum kamu ilfeel sama aku. Aku ini bukan _weirdo_ kok! Eh tunggu, mungkin sedikit.

Connie sebenernya udah sering mendorong aku untuk nembak kamu, tapi aku selalu nolak karena aku malu banget. Bayangin deh, aku yang biasanya sangat amat nggak punya malu (kata Connie lho…), bisa- bisanya jadi kayak begini hanya karena seorang cowok. _Anyway_ , aku nggak minta kamu untuk menerima pernyataan cinta aku, jadi kamu tenang aja. Lagipula aku juga nggak mau punya LDR-an hehehe (pede banget sih, kayak yang bakal diterima aja!).

Oh sampai lupa. Ngomong- ngomong kamu apa kabar? Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Stohess? Kata Levi—kakak aku yang kuliah di Stohess State Uni—tinggal disitu enak ya? Banyak mall dan macam- macamnya, walaupun Levi sering marah- marah karena sering macet.

 _Love_ ,

Sasha Ackerman.

* * *

**_Surat no. 2._ **

**_6 Februari 2013_ **

_Dear_ Sasha,

Uhh… hei. _Sorry to say_ , tapi kayaknya lo salah orang deh. Kecuali kalo emang surat ini buat gue, _which is_ sangat nggak mungkin karena pertama, nama gue bukan Marco dan kedua, gue nggak punya kenalan yang namanya Sasha. Jadinya yah… gue yakin banget lo salah alamat. Kalo boleh gue saranin, mendingan abis ini lo jitakin aja deh temen lo yang namanya Connie itu karena udah salah ngasih alamat. Malu juga kan udah panjang lebar gini nggak taunya salah?

Jujur sih, kalo gue jadi Marco ini kayanya gue bakalan _creeped out_ sama surat elo. Umur lo berapa sih? Kalo masih kecil, nggak usah nulis beginian, adik kecil. Sekolah yang bener ya! Lagian, yang namanya Marco ini kok cemen banget sih kedengerannya? Terlalu baik sampai rela ngegantiin makan siang lo padahal jelas- jelas bukan salah dia. Kalo gue jadi dia sih, kayanya gue bakalan sibuk ngetawain adegan _sitcom_ lo.

 _By the way_ , nama gue Jean, anak tahun ketiga di Stohess High School. Ya iyalah, tinggal di Stohess enak. Di Trost, mall-nya jarang kan? Eh tapi gue setuju sih sama abang lo. _Stohess' traffic sucks ass._

Jean Kirschtein

* * *

_**Surat no. 20** _

_**16 Juni 2013** _

_Dear_ , Jean.

 _Congratulations on your graduation, Jean!_ Akhirnya ya, setelah setahun penuh belajar untuk ujian, akhirnya kamu lulus juga. Aku turut seneng lho, apalagi pas tahu kamu dapet peringkat nomor 6 tertinggi di sekolahmu. Tipsnya apa sih? Bagi- bagi dong! Tahun depan kan giliran aku yang ujian hehe.

Oh ya, hari ini aku ketahuan makan kentang rebus pas lagi ujian matematika. Gara- gara itu, Mr. Shardis, guru yang kebetulan mengawas kelasku akhirnya kasih pilihan hukuman lari keliling lapangan 20 putaran atau dia bilang ke papaku supaya nggak bawain aku bekal kentang rebus lagi. Tebak aku pilih yang mana? Yang lari 20 putaran lah! Lagipula, kentang rebus itu kan makanan favorit aku. Awalnya sih, gara- gara papa Kenny itu sibuk banget dan cuma bisa masak kentang rebus, jadinya aku dan Levi selalu dibawain itu kalau sekolah sampai akhirnya kebiasaan. Mama jelas nggak mungkin masak untuk kami karena beliau udah meninggal dari aku dan Levi kecil. Untung ada mamanya Mikasa, sepupuku, yang sering bawain makanan untuk kami jadinya kami nggak begitu kurang gizi. Eh, tapi tetep sih kadang aku mikir, jangan- jangan Levi jadi pendek gara- gara kebanyakan makan kentang dan kurang gizi? Aku pernah bilang itu ke dia, sedihnya Levi malah ngejejelin mulutku pake kemoceng. Jahat kan?

Eh, Levi lagi jalan ke arahku—baru aja dia pulang dari Stohess untuk liburan—Eh, aduh, kepalaku sukses dijitak dia sambil misuh- misuh. Salah sendiri kepo aja mau lihat surat orang!

Btw, kamu jadi masuk Stohess State Uni? Gimana testnya? Susah?

Sasha

 **P. S.:** Aku udah bilang belom gara- gara kejadian kentang tadi, aku jadi dipanggil _Potato Girl_ sama temen sekelasku?

 **P.P.S:** Kamu pasti lagi ketawa kan? Jahat ya. Liat aja nanti balasannya.

* * *

_**Surat no. 21** _

_**22 Juni 2013** _

_Dear_ , _potato girl (sorry, can't resist this LOL)_

Makasih ya, cewek kentang. Mau tau nggak? Kalo dipikir- pikir, lo itu juga ikut membantu kelulusan gue lho. Setiap gue lagi suntuk belajar, gue kadang suka ngebaca ulang lagi surat- surat dari lo, terus ngebayangin pengalaman kocak lo sampai akhirnya gue terhibur sendiri. Yakin nggak mau ikutan main acara _sitcom_? Udah cocok kok! Tipsnya? Belajar yang rajin! Jangan mikirin Marco terus (btw masih suka sama Marco?)

Aduh, Sash, lo kok idiot banget sih jadi cewek? Doyan sih doyan, tapi nggak dimakan pas lagi ujian matematika juga kali! Terus gimana rasanya lari keliling lapangan 20 kali? Enak kan pasti?

Sash, sumpah. Gue baru aja jatoh dari kursi gue karena surat lo. Keluarga lo ajaib banget ya. Keluarga gue biasa aja tuh, cuma ada gue, nyokap, dan bokap. Gue anak tunggal, jadinya diperhatiin banget. Apalagi sama nyokap gue. Doi sampe punya nama sayang buat gue; Jeanboy. Ngeselin kan? Ahhh, pantesan aja lo jadi maniak sama kentang. Jadi itu toh penyebabnya. Eh jangan- jangan otak lo gesrek juga karena keseringan dijitakin Levi ya? Bilangin dong, kalo dia nggak mau adeknya masuk rumah sakit jiwa, ya jangan dijitakin terus.

Rencananya sih jadi. Baru aja dua hari yang lalu gue ikut test masuknya. Lumayan susah sih… Doain aja ya biar keterima.

Jean

 **P.S:** Ngakak

 **P.P.S:** Tambah ngakak. Kayak berani aja bales gue. Ayo coba kesini!

* * *

_**Surat no. 28** _

_**12 September 2013.** _

Cewek kentang,

 _Sorry_ ya baru bisa bales surat lo. Akhir- akhir ini gue sibuk buat ngurusin persiapan kuliah jadi begitu deh. _Anyway_ , apa kabar? Udah masuk sekolah lagi kan?

Gue baru aja selesai masa orientasi kampus, Sash. And _guess what_ , cowok lo juga masuk ke kampus gue. Itu tuh, Marco Bodt? Gue baru tau kalo ternyata dia senior elo. Kebetulan kita satu tempat duduk terus kalau lagi presentasi. Anaknya asik sih, gue ngobrol banyak sama dia. Gue jadi paham kenapa lo dulu suka sama dia. Tapi Sash, dia ternyata udah punya pacar disini. Namanya Mina Carolina, satu angkatan sama gue juga di SSU. Lo… udah nggak suka sama dia kan? Bener kan? Kalo iya… yang sabar ya, Sash. Cowok nggak cuma dia aja kok, masih banyak yang lain. Yang lebih keren, yang lebih kece, yang lebih bersih wajahnya dan bebas _freckles_ (sumpah, harus gue akui, kadang- kadang _freckles_ \- nya Marco _distracting_ banget).

Oh iya, gue juga ketemu sama abang lo. Emang pendek sih kayak yang lo ceritain, tapi kok mukanya datar banget sih mirip _surfing board_? Sangar lagi! Pertama kali dia tau nama gue Jean Kirschtein, dia langsung teriak 'Oi, elo yang sering surat- suratan sama adek gue kan?'. _Swear to God_ , Sash, gue kirain gue mau dilabrak preman kampus. Tapi, biarpun doi galak gitu, dia banyak digebet sama cewek- cewek angkatan gue. Mereka pada gigit jari tuh pasti tau Levi pacaran sama Petra. Kok bisa sih dia dapetin bidadari kampus gitu? Abang lo nggak main _voodoo_ atau _dark magic_ kan? Hehehe bercanda.

Jean

 **P.S:** Kenapa lo nggak ikut Levi main ke Stohess? Padahal gue udah ngarep mau ketemu elo tau.

 **P.P.S:** Bikin facebook, instagram, atau apa kek. Kan kepo pengen liat muka tampang lo. Anti _med-soc_ banget ya?

 **P.P.P.S.:** Tampang lo nggak sedatar Levi kan? Please bilang nggak.

* * *

**_Surat no. 29_ **

**_17 September 2013_ **

Jean,

Nggak apa, Jean. Aku ngerti kok kalo kamu sibuk. Apalagi kuliah itu kan lebih berat daripada sekolah (kamu pasti liat kan mata Levi yang berkantong kayak panda itu? Gara- gara kebanyakan begadang ngerjain tugas tuh!) jadi aku maklumin. Tenang aja, oke? Kabar aku baik, Jean. Sekolah juga udah mulai masuk dan aku demi apa pun sial banget soalnya kedapetan Mr. Shardis sebagai wali kelas aku. Inget kan, Mr. Shardis? BAYANGIN, JEAN. BAYANGIN. AKU NGGAK BISA MAKAN KENTANG REBUS DI KELAS LAGI HUHUHU. _Anyway_ , aku juga sekarang udah mulai sibuk dengan persiapan ujian, jadi sepertinya frekuensi surat- menyurat kita bakalan berkurang deh :(

Waaah, beneran? Aku nggak nyangka lho kalian bisa satu kampus. Hmm… kalo boleh jujur sih, aku sendiri sebenernya nggak tau. Tapi untuk sekarang sih aku udah biasa aja, sedih pun nggak. Mungkin karena udah lama nggak ketemu? Nggak tau deh kalo nanti aku jadi kuliah di SSU ( _yes,_ aku juga kepingin kuliah situ) gimana. Kali aja kan, aku jadi suka lagi?

Ngomong- ngomong, kamu udah punya pacar belum sih, Jean? Aku kepo deh. Habis kamu nggak pernah cerita soal _love life_ kamu sih. Nggak adil sih, aku kan udah sering cerita soal masalah cowok ke kamu, muka kuda!

Hahaha iya, Levi juga cerita sama aku kalau dia ketemu kamu. Dia bilang gini, 'Gue ketemu Jean. Mukanya kayak kuda'. Aku ketawa banget tau, Jean. Emang bener ya muka kamu kayak kuda? Asikkk, ada bahan ejekan baru buat Jean! :P

Eh, Jean. Hati- hati kalo nulis lho. Aku bisa aja foto surat ini terus aku kirim ke Levi. Hehehehe, makanya jangan macem- macem sama aku! Aku udah punya senjata andalan *senyum jahat*

Oh ya, salam buat Levi! Bilang, jangan 'macem- macem' terus sama Petra, kalo nggak nanti aku laporin papa hehehe.

Sasha

 **P.S:** Duh, maaf deh. Habisnya aku udah keburu masuk sekolah. Kamu tau sendiri Papa aku ribet banget, terlalu overprotective ke aku, jadinya aku nggak dibolehin pergi sendiri. Maaf banget ya :(

 **P.P.S.:** Ngapain ah, males. Kamu mau otak aku makin gesrek gara- gara _med-soc_? Hayo, nggak kan, nggak kan?

 **P.P.P.S.:** Rambut aku cokelat, mata cokelat, lebih tinggi 8 cm dari Levi _(thank God!),_ _and no_ , aku nggak pelit ekspresi seperti Levi, yang ada malah kebalikannya. Dah, bayangin aja sana! :P

* * *

_**Surat no. 59** _

_**3 September 2014** _

Jean yang (katanya) muka kuda,

JEAAAAAN! AKU BEBAS, JEAN! BEBAS DARI PENJARA SMA! MUAHAHHAA AKHIRNYA.

Oke, oke, maaf. Aku lagi terlalu bahagia hehehe. Aku punya dua berita bagus buat kamu. Pertama, aku dapet peringkat 9 tertinggi di sekolah lho! Yaaaay, seneng banget. Kamu juga pastinya seneng dong? Ya dong? Harus seneng, kalau nggak aku nggak mau ngasih tau berita keduanya.

Bercanda deng.

 _So_ , berita keduanya. Aku keterima di SSU, Jean! Yang ini pasti tambah seneng dong? Hehe kamu kan dari dulu nggak sabarin pengen ketemu aku. Akhirnya kesampean juga ya. Nggak mudah lho buat meyakinkan papa, apalagi Levi setahun lagi lulus dari SSU. Papa takut nggak ada yang ngawasin aku lagi kalo Levi balik ke Trost. Untungnya, Levi bilang mau lanjut coba cari kerja di Stohess (kayaknya gara- gara nggak mau pisah sama Petra deh…) dan kebetulan Mikasa dan Connie juga mau kuliah disana juga. Hati papa luluh deh! _Anyway_ , aku berangkat tanggal 10 September naik Garrisson Airlines bareng Levi, Mikasa, dan Connie. Sambut di airport pake _red carpet_ dan bunga dong! :P

Lucu ya, Jean. Kalau aja aku nggak salah kirim surat ke kamu, mungkin kita nggak bakalan bisa kenalan dan ngobrol kayak gini. Kamu tau nggak, pertama kali kamu balas surat aku, rasanya aku pengeeeeen banget nyekek leher kamu. Abisnya kamu songong banget sih, huh! Pake acara ngira kalau aku anak kecil lagi! Untung aja aku sabar menghadapi kamu, jadinya aku tau kalo sebenernya kamu itu baik dan peduli sama aku. Walaupun jujur sih, kadang- kadang aku kepikiran buat ngirim paket bom ke Stohess kalo becanda kamu lagi keterlaluan.

 _What a funny thing fate is._ Apa jangan- jangan kita jodoh, Jean? Bukan jodoh _as in romantic sense_ lho yaaaa, jangan ge- er! Jodoh dalam arti _destined-to-be-bestfriend_ gitu. Ngerti nggak? Soalnya aku berasa udah kenal kamu lama banget, sumpah deh.

Ah udah ah. Jadi sentimental gini. Inget ya, 10 September!

Sasha

 _ **P.S.:**_ Sekali lagi, jangan lupa red carpet sama bunganya ya.

 _ **P.P.S:**_ Jangan ajak Marco, _please_. Nanti jadi _awkward_.

 _ **P.P.P.S.:**_ Oh iya nomor HP aku 047722523

* * *

_**Surat no. 60** _

_**7 September 2014** _

Eh Cewek Kentang kurang ajar,

YA AMPUN KENTANG, GUE BANGGA BANGET SAMA LO TAU NGGAK?

Nggak kerasa ya, adik kecil sekarang udah gede, udah kuliah. Kayanya baru kemaren gue kenalan sama lo, lagi sibuk- sibuknya belajar buat ujian akhir dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi eh sekarang lo udah nyusul aja kesini.

Apaan sih, Sash, situ pede banget. Gue udah tau ya, tampang lo kaya apa. Waktu itu gue sempet liat- liat isi dompet Levi (abis itu gue sukses disambit sandal jepitnya, tawa deh lo pasti), kebetulan ada foto keluarga lo. Tapi kayanya itu foto lama deh, lo keliatan masih agak bocah gitu, umur SMP kali ya? Levi pelit sih, setiap gue mau liat foto lo di HP dia selalu aja nggak dibolehin. Gue dibilang kepo lah, liat aja sendiri lah, macem- macem. Lo imut deh waktu SMP, sekarang masih imut nggak? Apa udah amit- amit? Hahaha. Lagian sih, gimana gue nggak kepo. Ditanyain instagram, facebook, dll jawabnya nggak punya. Minta kirim foto lewat email, nggak mau. Alasannya biar nanti lebih berasa kalo ketemu beneran. Sok misterius banget sih, Sash.

Jujur sih, Sash. Gue berasa beruntung banget lo salah ngirim surat ke gue. Awalnya gue iseng doang pengen nanggepin elo, berharap elo buat bales surat gue aja sama sekali nggak. Ngaku sih gue, gue dulu kurang ajar banget hahaha kasian, adik kecil pasti kesel banget sama gue ya? Ah Sasha, abang Jean jadi malu. Gue juga sih, kalo gue nggak lanjut surat- suratan sama lo, rasanya gue juga nggak bakal tau kalo ternyata lo ini nggak idiot- idiot amat hehehe. Bercanda. Eh nggak deng, serius juga. Oh ya, jangankan paket bom, lo kirim Levi aja gue udah takut, Sash.

10 September, _got it. See you soon, potato girl._

Jean

 _ **P.S.:**_ Nggak sekalian pake burung merpati sama _confetti_ biar kayak nikahan?

 ** _P.P.S:_** _Seriously_ , gue nggak kepikiran ajak Marco tadi. _But now that you've mentioned it…_ Boleh juga dicoba. Hey, ayolah, lo juga bakalan ketemu sama dia _eventually_. Lagian, katanya situ udah nggak suka?

 _ **P.P.P.S:**_ Sash, _please_. Kita udah surat- suratan dari setahun yang lalu dan lo baru ngasih nomor HP lo sekarang? Dasar cewek kentang bego. Nggak ngaruh juga sih, gue udah punya hasil nyolong diem- diem dari HP Levi. Gengsi aja mau SMS duluan.

 _ **P.P.P.P.S:**_ Jodoh dalam arti romantis juga nggak apa kok. Gue nggak nolak. Aku tungguin ya, kentang. Cepetan dateng _please._ Nggak sabar.


	2. the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All belong to Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Warning: OOC, grammar indo ngaco, penggunaan bahasa gaul 'gue- elo', typo, dll.

Lampu tanda seatbelt pesawat _Airbus A320 Jet_ yang membawa Sasha beserta penumpang lainnya dari Trost ke Stohess menyala. Samar- samar terdengar suara sang pilot di penjuru kabin pesawat yang menyatakan bahwa pesawat mereka akan landing dalam waktu sepuluh menit, membuat pramugari- pramugara yang terlihat rapi dengan seragam merah mereka sibuk menyusuri lorong pesawat guna melakukan pengecekan prosedur _landing_.

Sasha Ackerman menoleh ke jendela pesawat yang tepat berada di sebelahnya, mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana sedikit demi sedikit permukaan kota Stohess mulai terlihat, lalu tersenyum lebar. Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu tidak menyangka bahwa hari yang sudah ia tunggu- tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dia sekarang sudah di Stohess. Dia akan bertemu Jean sebentar lagi!

Tidak bisa dielak bahwa awal perkenalannya dengan Jean merupakan hal yang lucu; hanya karena Sasha salah mengirim surat yang harusnya dikirim ke Marco Bodt—mantan orang yang disukainya—sebelum akhirnya berlanjut sampai setahun lebih. Dari yang awalnya Sasha mengganggap Jean amit- amit songongnya, sampai akhirnya Sasha dengan yakin bisa mendeklarasikan kalau Jean itu seperti best friend sendiri. Agak aneh sih mengingat selama setahun itu mereka tidak melakukan lebih dari sekedar bertukar surat di jaman yang serba canggih seperti sekarang. Bukannya Sasha nggak mau, tapi mengingat meningkatnya kejahatan seksual via internet sekarang ini sangat bikin si Papa parno kuadrat.

_"Tadi kantor Papa baru aja dapat kasus pelecehan seksual lewat internet." ujar Papa yang kala itu baru saja pulang dari kantor. Beliau yang bekerja sebagai kepala polisi di Trost memang suka sekali bercerita tentang kejadian atau kasus unik yang ada terjadi di kantor, biar buat pelajaran untuk Levi dan Sasha katanya. Kalau sudah seperti itu sih, biasanya Levi buru- buru ngibrit ke kamar, malas karena ujung-ujungnya nanti dia yang paling banyak kena nasihat. Cuma Sasha yang masih sopan untuk mendengarkan sedikit- sedikit, walaupun kadang dia nggak begitu memperhatikan juga. "Awalnya ketemu lewat Facebook gitu, lama- lama jadi dekat dan akhirnya ketemuan. Kayak kamu sama Jean gitu."_

_Sasha diam- diam memutar bola mata. Sialan abangnya yang satu itu, sekarang jadi dia yang kena imbasnya. "Apa sih, Pa, kan Papa tahu sendiri aku sama Jean cuma komunikasi lewat surat."_

_"Yah… itu kan karena Papa larang kamu komunikasi dengan dia lewat internet. Coba kalau tidak, pasti kamu sudah sampai video call- an sama Jean. Kalau dia nunjukin 'macem- macem' gimana? Kayak yang… apa itu? Omogel? Omegel? Ingat ya, Alexandra Ackerman, Papa nggak mau kamu kenapa- kenapa karena si Jean itu. Kalau sampai Papa mergokin kamu video call dengan dia, Papa nggak mau beli stock kentang selama sebulan."_

_Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu langsung mengerang protes, lupa kalau sang Papa sudah menggunakan nama lengkapnya itu tandanya beliau sedang serius berat dan paling tidak suka dilawan. "Lho, kok Papa gitu sih?! Lagian, Levi dan Jean kan satu kampus! Mereka lumayan deket juga kok, masa iya dia mau macem- macem sama Sasha sih? Papa berlebihan ah."_

_Papa cuma menggeleng sambil melotot galak. Keputusannya sudah final. "Papa nggak mau tau. Sekali Papa bilang nggak, ya nggak. Udah sana, bikinin Papa teh. Papa mau mandi dulu."_

"Levi." perlahan Sasha menyikut sang abang yang sedang sibuk membaca koran yang disediakan pesawat.

"Hm." yang disikut cuma menjawab pendek. Perhatiannya sama sekali tidak beralih dari lembaran- lembaran berita itu.

Sasha mengigit bibir bawahnya, masih ragu apakah ia harus menanyakan hal ini ke abangnya yang notabene merupakan cowok terdatar di dunia dan pastinya ogah ngurusin masalah macam ini. Namun sayangnya, Mikasa, sang sepupu cantik yang biasa menjadi tempat curhat Sasha kini masih tidur dengan lelapnya di sebelah Levi akibat belum tidur lantaran sibuk packing. Kasihan, Sasha tidak mau mengganggu cewek itu. "Nanti pas aku ketemu Jean, aku harus gimana ya?"

"Hah?" pertanyaan Sasha sukses membuat Levi berpaling dari korannya, wajah tampannya yang biasa minim ekspresi kini tampak seolah- olah ia baru saja mendengar Papa mereka hendak menikah lagi dengan gadis perawan tetangga rumah. Ngebayangin itu, Levi langsung bergidik sendiri. "Ya nggak gimana- gimana lah."

"Ihh… maksudnya, aku harus ngapain gitu. Jabat tangan, peluk, atau cium pipi?"

Levi seketika mendelik galak mendengar itu. Memang dasar anaknya, makin lama Levi makin mirip dengan sang Papa. Walau nggak semuanya juga sih mengingat tinggi cowok berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu masih aja stuck di 160 cm, jelas- jelas beda jauh dengan tinggi Papa Kenny yang 182 cm. Sasha tidak tahu harus kasihan sama abangnya itu lantaran mewarisi postur almarhumah Mama Kuchel atau harus bersyukur karena warisan itu tidak menurun ke dirinya.

"Jabat tangan. Titik." jawabnya singkat dan jelas, seakan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Enak aja, si Kuda bakalan keenakan dong kalau begitu! Lagipula Levi ingat dengan pesan sang Papa sebelum berangkat tadi agar menjaga adiknya baik- baik, terutama dari Jean. Dengan jahatnya beliau bahkan mengancam tidak akan merestui hubungan Levi dan Petra lagi kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasha. _No no no_ , tentu aja Levi nggak ingin itu terjadi.

* * *

"Haaaah, Jean. Temen lo mana nih? Lama banget! Ini lagi, kenapa yang jemput banyak banget ya? Gara- gara abis liburan apa?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris mata hijau jamrud bernama Eren Jaeger berkata tidak sabar diantara kerumunan para penjemput yang menunggu di dekat pagar besi pembatas gerbang Domestic Arrival. Tangan kanannya sedari tadi sibuk mengipas- ngipas tengkuknya dengan kertas pamphlet salah satu restoran airport. Biarpun cuaca di Stohess sudah mulai mendingin lantaran sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur tapi tetap saja kerumunan para penjemput ini sanggup membuat Eren kegerahan. Belum lagi baunya yang macam- macam; dari wangi Bvlgari sampai bunga Raflessia Arnoldi. Demi Tuhan, Eren mau pingsan rasanya.

Jean Kirschtein, pemuda berambut coklat susu yang sedari tadi adem ayem bermain game di iPhone-nya cuma bisa memutar bola mata, mulai risih dengan sifat sang kawan yang bawelnya bisa mengalahkan burung kakak tua milik Thomas, tetangganya. Tahu jadinya bakal begini, mendingan dia ajak Marco aja deh. Sayang, Sasha sudah mengultimatum dirinya bahwa dia bakalan pura- pura nggak kenal Jean kalau sampai Marco diajak.

"Jean, gue laper." Eren mulai complain lagi, sementara yang diajak bicara masih diam, sibuk menekan- nekan layar smartphonenya guna membunuh zombie- zombie virtual padahal sebenernya pikirannya sedang melayang- layang jauh memikirkan Sasha, masih bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis itu nanti. Harusnya sih itu nggak jadi masalah, mengingat Jean dan Sasha memang sudah bertukar surat sejak lama. Tetapi tetap saja, bicara lewat surat dan secara langsung itu berbeda jauh. Jean yakin sekali dia bakalan mati gaya di depan Sasha.

"Ren, tau berisik nggak?" Jean menyahut galak, mulai _pissed off_ sama kelakuan si Jaeger muda. "Gue yang mau ketemu Sasha aja diem gini, kenapa elo yang bawel sih?"

"Yee.. elo kan lagi _nervous_ , Jean. Makanya daritadi elo diem aja. Lah gue? Udah lumutan nih disini." ujar Eren, nggak kalah galak. Tapi tak lama kemudian ekspresi mukanya langsung berubah penasaran. "By the way, kok lo bisa sih kenal sama adiknya Levi? Udah lumayan deket lagi. Kalau gue jadi lo sih, gue udah kabur duluan, Jean. Abangnya aja kayak anjing _herder_ gitu." lanjutnya sambil tertawa, namun sayangnya itu tidak bertahan lama, lantaran bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara berat khas objek omongan mereka menyahut galak.

"Siapa yang lo panggil anjing _herder_ , hah bocah?!"

Sontak kedua pemuda itu memutar badan dan mendapati Levi yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka sambil berkacak pinggang. Raut mukanya terlihat horror banget, membuat Eren seketika langsung pucat karena ke- _gap_ sedang ngomong yang nggak- nggak. Dari awal Levi memang sudah galak ke Eren karena menurutnya Eren ini tengil banget. Apalagi saat lelaki bertubuh mungil ini tahu kalau Eren sempat modus- modusin Petra, pacarnya. Habislah dia kena bogem mentah Levi.

"Eh… Levi. Hehehe u-udah lama?" tanya Eren sambil cengengesan gugup, sedangkan Jean dengan kurang ajar dan santainya bertanya 'Sasha mana?'.

Lelaki yang berumur lebih tua dua tahun dari mereka itu melipat tangan di dadanya, kedua mata silvernya menyipit. Sebenernya dia daritadi udah rada bete lantaran Petra nggak bisa jemput karena ada acara keluarga, padahal Levi sudah kangen berat dengan perempuan berambut madu itu. Ditambah Eren, rasanya dia siap mendaratkan bogem lagi ke wajah baby face Eren. "Sasha masih ngurus bagasi sama Mikasa dan Connie. Tungguin aja. Nah, elo Ren, minta ditabok lagi atau gimana?"

"Nggak kok! Sumpah, nggak maksud gue!"

Sementara Levi dan Eren sibuk dengan urusannya masing- masing, Jean mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Levi. Terlihat dua sosok wanita dan satu lelaki berkepala plontos berjalan mendekat seraya mendorong trolley koper di tangan masing- masing. Wanita yang satu berambut hitam pendek sebahu dan mengenakan celana jeans dan tank top putih yang dilapisi kemeja kotak- kotak merah hitam beserta _scarf_ merah, yang akhirnya Jean simpulkan sebagai Mikasa, sepupu Sasha dan Levi. Cantik, wajahnya terlihat agak ke-orientalan. Dijamin cewek ini bakalan jadi incaran banyak cowok di SSU nanti.

Matanya berpindah ke sosok wanita yang lainnya. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya panjang sekitar sedada dan dikuncir ala ponytail. Wajahnya memang tidak se-wah Mikasa, tapi wajah cewek ini lebih imut, sehingga memberikan kesan awet muda dan manis, tidak akan bosan untuk dilihat. Belum lagi sweater rajutan putih, _leather skirt_ se- paha beserta celana legging yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya membuat cewek itu terlihat anggun.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar saat menangkap sosok tinggi Jean dengan kedua mata cokelatnya, membuat Jean melongo tolol. Tiba- tiba saja hatinya mendadak nggak karuan.

Sasha, cewek yang selama ini berhubungan lewat surat dengan dirinya ternyata luar biasa cantik.

_And in that moment, Jean knew for sure that Sasha had got him wrapped around her fingers._


End file.
